


If you are offered a huge reward for kidnapping a child with super-abilities, take both and run

by umaken



Category: Gintama, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27066376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umaken/pseuds/umaken
Summary: Crossover, done for Oniwaban team on Edo Fights-2020
Kudos: 17





	If you are offered a huge reward for kidnapping a child with super-abilities, take both and run




End file.
